Victorious with A Chance
by MissHoranStyles
Summary: It is Zora's birthday and Robbie is Zora's cousin he  and the rest of the Victorious cast comes to Condor Studio and guess who is a Chad Dylan Cooper fan!
1. Happy Birthday Zaira

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or Victorious obviously. This is my story so I own the plot not the characters involve sadly :( Any way I hope you enjoy the story please read and review I don't care if it is to say this is confusing and that I am a terrible writer because I love my work and your comments will help me grow like a writer! So thank you for your reviews and if you know Turkish "teşekkür ederim" and in Spanish "Gracias" Yeah that is right I know 3 languages! Now let me stop talking and let the story beginning!

- Zora's P.O. V. -

Today was my 13th birthday I was walking towards the prop house prepared to see a birthday party surprise that Sonny planned but Tawni will try to take the credit for like always. The room would be full with the usual people the So Random cast and the Mackenzie cast and the rest would just be teenager from other shows like Meal or No Meal. They were pretty quiet I was about to open the door when I said how would I react I had to act surprise so I put on my best I totally didn't know this was going to happen face and opened the door. When the prop house was empty nobody was inside looked for the usual hiding places. Then I went to the cafeteria maybe they were hiding there but nobody was there. I looked around the whole studio but the Mackenzie Falls I didn't want to go in there but it wouldn't hurt would it so I went inside. Everybody screamed, "Happy Birthday Zora!" Wow! They sure know how to give a girl a fright. I was so scared I did my karate move on Grady and he was unconscious but that is what you get for scaring a girl with a black belt.

I looked around at all the people when I spotted my cousin Robbie I hadn't seen in years I ran to hug him we used to have a bunch of fun. When I saw a puppet in his hands and memories came to me

Flashback- Robbie scaring Zora with Rex at Zora's 5 birthday party! –Flashback over

Robbie said, "Wow Zora I hadn't seen you since you were 5 you look so big. Any way I would like you to meet my friends Tori, Andre, Cat, Beck, and not really my friend Jade." When he finished talking Jade got mad and punched him in the stomach she looked mean and evil I like evil. I then saw another girl that I had never seen before I asked, "Who is she?" Robbie told me to get close and whispered into my ear, "Her name is Trina and she is Tori's sister but nobody really likes her she just tags along everywhere we go because she has no friends."

Trina said, "Heard that." She then threw a corn dog from the table full of food at him. My cousin Robbie then yelled like a girl and said, "OH!" He then got a box wrapped in paper with pictures of smiley faces and said, "Zora I would like to give you the best birthday present ever!" Everybody then turned around to see what it was when memories of presents I had gotten before of Robbie.

Flashback- Zora opening a present from Robbie and out came this clown. – Flashback over

She tried to open the gift slowly expecting a clown or cookies with a head inside of them. When she was about to get to the inside Rex said, "Hurry up slow poke I am not getting any younger." Zora replied, "You're a doll you don't get any younger or older."

**Please read and review :)**


	2. What is the price?

Disclaimer: I think you already know I don't own Sonny with A Chance or Victorious. Okay a quick summary would be that it is Zora's birthday and Robbie from Victorious is her cousin. Zora is about to open her birthday gift from Robbie. What is it? Read and find out. Again Please Review I really want to know what you think.

- Zora's P.O.V. -

After I finished fighting with Robbie's doll I finally opened it. It was a doll it looked like Rex the only difference was it had long hair and purple shirt and a blue jean skirt. Robbie said, "You like little Zora?" I hated it so I just nodded and smiled I had to ruin that doll it was ugly. Everybody thought I loved the doll so I put my arm under her shirt and the doll started talking. Robbie asked, "Now that you have it how would you like to name her?"

I thought and answered, "Her name is Zaira." Everybody asked, "Why did you name her like that?" I answered, "Because when I was in the 1st grade my best friend was this girl named Zaira."

Everybody nodded and tuned up the music and the party started again. Rex said, "Hey Zaira what is up?" I said, "Eww leave her alone." I than left to get a cupcake I hated this doll. The party was soon over and Robbie's friend stayed at a nearby hotel and I went to my house.

The next morning I woke up and went to the studio we would give Robbie's friend a tour of the studio. I felt weird caring Zaira all over the place. I didn't know how to make her talk but whenever Robbie was around I pretended to make her talk.

As soon as I arrived at the studio everybody was talking to each other. Tawni left with Trina and Cat although Robbie had a crush on Tawni. Sonny and Tori became instinct friends. Beck, Andre and Tori went with Grady and Nico. I got stuck with Jade. At first I didn't like her and then we started talking. I then said, "Hey you know the doll Robbie gave me?"

Jade answered, "Yeah." I then said, "I hate it I want to get rid of it as fast as possible." Jade said, "I can help if you give me something in exchange." I asked, "What?"

**Please Read & Review :)**


	3. Chad's fan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with A Chance or Victorious. I know it has been a while but I am very busy hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for all the fantastic reviews.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zora's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know what to expect. Till Jade finally blurts it out, "I want an autograph picture of Chad Dylan Cooper.'

I say, "Girl who loves to cut Daises for a hobbie say what?"

She responds, "I know I may act as a hard and cool person but I really love the Falls. It is just Chad is the like the greatest actor of are generation."

I say, "As much as I despite Chad I hate that stupid doll more. So you are one hundred percent sure you can get rid of that doll."

She responds, "I will do anything for getting a picture of Chad especially autographed but don't tell anybody. You're the only one I trust."

I ask, "Not even Beck?"

She says, "Nope."

I soon leave when Robbie finds me. He says, "I have a big surprise!"

I don't really want to know I hate his surprises and I am tired. So I sarcastically say, "Sure what is?"

He hands me a pink paper and says, "There is going to be this ventriloquism act contest in the studio would you like to join."

I really don't want to join but I say, "Yeah why not,"

He then says, "The price is $100 but you are going to have to practice a lot. You don't even care Zaira."

I say, "Yeah it is just I am really busy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jade's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am the biggest fan of Chad. I may look tough but I am a sucker for Chad. All I have ever wanted was an autograph picture of him. I would do anything. So I buy a blonde wig and sunglasses. I then put them on and get on the bus tour to the Mackenzie Falls studio. I am so freaking excited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Beck's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't find Jade anywhere it is like she got lost.

I shout, "Jade!"

Everybody in the cafeteria stares at me like a weirdo.

I soon leave when Zora comes over and I ask her, " Have you seen Jade?"


End file.
